


Cats and Cuddles

by gaybeee



Series: edeleth drabbles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F!Byleth, F/F, Fluf, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbians, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, cats are great, cuddless, i blame lesbianisms, idk how to tag good im sorry, lfufffyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybeee/pseuds/gaybeee
Summary: Edelgard has some free time after a long do of work, deciding to spend some time with her wife she travels to the fishing pond near the palace and finds a pleasant surprise waiting for her
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: edeleth drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662271
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Cats and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> ngl i wrote this in like two hours instead of sleeping, i really like edeleth and it activates my lesbianisms.
> 
> I wrote this for my wife because we kinnie edelgard and byleth and i was feeling gay.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> also follow my twitter @__gaybee !!!
> 
> i rarely post, but i have some fics i plan on writing and updates on progress will be posted there!!!

Edelgard seemed to always be busy nowadays, her duties as emperor taking a large sum of the woman’s time; consuming most; if not all of her day. Sadly her hectic schedule caused her to barely see her wife, Byleth, due to the drastic differences between how their day to day life flows. Byleth had offered to assist Edelgard in her duties, yet she would stubbornly decline, refusing to add more burdens to her ex-professor. Surprisingly, Edelgard had received a blessing of free time from the goddess. Edelgard had immediately set out to locate her lover and spend some quality alone time together, and Edelgard did succeed in her mission as expected. What Edelgard didn’t expect to find, was a cat curled up upon Byleth’s chest; sleeping peacefully at her favorite fishing spot. 

Edelgard was very confused about how to feel about this situation, Byleth was exhausted from trying her best to support her wife during the many late nights the emperor would work. Edelgard was also aware of how fond of cats Bylteth was, she remembered the many times she would find Byleth feeding freshly caught fish to the local cats at the monastery. Edelgard grinned to herself, appreciating how Byleth was always a caring person, even if she was not excellent at expressing it. Come to think of it, Byleth would spend most of her time tending to her students or fishing, did Byleth ever take a break? Edelgard mentally chided herself, she is just as guilty as pushing herself to her absolute limit, it wouldn’t be fair for her to be upset with Byleth for doing the same. 

Edelgard snapped herself out of her thoughts and turned her attention to the woman in front of her. Byleth had a small grin on her face as her chest slowly heaved up and down, clearly having a pleasant rest. Edelgard could not help but wonder if Byleth was subconsciously aware of the feline resting upon her or if she was simply having pleasant dreams. Edelgard gently sat beside Byleth, appreciating how the setting sun reflected off her navy blue hair, creating a sight more divine than any god or goddess. Edelgard could not help but also appreciate how Byleth was far more beautiful than anything she had ever seen before, Byleth was far more attractive; in Edelgard’s unbiased opinion; than any other person that occupied the wonderful world they lived in.

It seemed as if the world around Edelgard had disappeared, her wife becoming the only thing that mattered at that moment. Her endless piles of paperwork floating away in the breeze as Bylteth continued sleeping peacefully, her trauma melting away with each breath her lover took; a reminder that she was no longer alone. The scars upon her wife’s body serving as a reminder that Edelgard would always have Byleth by her side till the bitter end; willing to clash with anyone who dares to attempt to harm Edelgard in any shape or form. The ring on Byleth’s finger reminding Edelgard that her teacher, her love, her light, her everything, felt nothing but love towards her shorter wife; standing by her side till the end of time.

Time became a foreign concept to Edelgard, losing herself in relaxing with her wife and the ever-present feline upon Byleth’s chest. Soon enough the sun had completely set, the world around them now illuminated by the soft pale moonlight glimmering down upon them. Edelgard knew she would need to wake Byleth soon, but she did not want to disturb the woman’s peaceful rest. Edelgard started to play with Byleth’s hair, deciding to allow their lover to sleep a tad bit longer before waking them. Edelgard was beyond content with her life, she had everything she had ever wanted and more, she could finally relax. Edelgard may have responsibilities as emperor, yet she was no longer plagued by the horrors of those who slithered in the dark. She had Byleth now, her beautiful wonderful wife to stand by her side. That alone was enough to bring a smile to her face. 

The more she thought about it, the more she realized how much the professor had truly done for her. Byleth has saved her life after only knowing Edelgard for a few moments, Byleth had brought the Black Eagles to amazing heights, Byleth singlehandedly turned the tide of the war, Byleth had thawed Edelgard’s, ice-cold heart, and made her the woman she is today. Edelgard used to be afraid of trusting people, she used to irradicate any form of genuine love and trust from her heart after what her uncle had done to her family all those years ago. Yet here she was, deeply in love with Byleth, and said love showing no signs of halting its growth. Byleth had done so much for Edelgard and continues to do so. That’s why Edelgard is as contempt as she is, she has no reason to have her guard up 24/7 now; that doesn’t mean Edelgard has no common sense; it simply means that she can finally appreciate all the amazing things she has now. 

Edelgard knew that they needed to return to the palace, it was getting late and it is dangerous for the two to be out any later. With a soft sigh, Edelgard gently picked up the cat sleeping on Byleth. It meowed in protest but Edelgard reassured the cat by softly stating “Do not worry my dear, you can come home with us.” Seemingly satisfied with the guarantee to be able to return to her position soon, the cat meowed again whilst rubbing against Edelgard’s leg. Edelgard turned her attention to her sleeping wife and smiled once again

Leaning over Byleth, Edelgard pressed her lips to Byleth’s, being very gentle with her kiss as to not startle the sleeping woman. Edelgard pulled away once she saw her wife’s eyes flutter open, clearly groggy from being awoken from such a deep sleep. Byleth sat up slowly and stretched whilst observing her surroundings. 

Byleth rubbed her eyes and looked at Edelgard slightly confused “El? What are you doing here?” 

Edelgard giggled and held Byleth’s hand “Well my love, my schedule had cleared up earlier today and I had decided to visit you. When I arrived you were asleep, with a certain feline friend providing you some company. It was then I decided to let you enjoy your nap a bit longer as I appreciated the sight of my beautiful wife sleeping peacefully”

Byleth blushed softly “How long have you been here?”

Nonchalantly, Edelgard responded a few moments later “About two hours?”

Byleth smiled and simply nodded, Edelgard once again chimed in “This little friend of yours wants her spot back, let us return home and get some proper rest, my love” As if on cue, the cat from earlier meowed at Byleth and crawled onto her lap.

“It appears she agrees with you, El!”

Edelgard chuckled “Yes my love, it certainly does look that way”

The two then peacefully started to walk back to the palace from the pond, Byleth carrying the purring cat. It was a peaceful walk back, Byleth breaking the comfortable silence with a soft “I love you, Edelgard.” Edelgard smiled and kissed Byleth on the cheek “I love you too, Byleth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to YuriQueen for pointing out some minor mistakes in my writing!!! expect more edeleth soon!! 
> 
> (also its 3:16 am as of these notes being revised, i need help lol)


End file.
